


爱万岁，性也万岁

by Decennio_A



Category: Assassin’s Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decennio_A/pseuds/Decennio_A
Summary: Viva l’amore, viva la venere.PW、P: Porn With 一点 Plot
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad/Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Kudos: 1





	爱万岁，性也万岁

—

Altaïr毕业那年，Ezio从他那里得到了他月桂冠上的一片叶子。

“Tanti auguri（祝你好运）, Ezio.”他对他轻轻笑道。

Ezio当时只是礼貌地表达了感谢，没再透露更多情绪。回到家时却感觉胸口发热。他垂头吻了它一下，然后小心地将它夹在一本书的书页里，塞回了书架。

很多年之后Altaïr在一次扫除中问起那片叶子的下落。他大学和组织的后辈、如今的学生兼爱人，正趴在床上津津有味地看一本小说，想都没想地随口回答早就丢掉了。

啊，是吗。书架旁的声音毫无起伏。

一本书带着风声飞过来，Ezio下意识地向旁边一闪，却没想到扔书的人连他逃跑的轨迹都算好；那书便不偏不倚地砸中他的肩膀，在他发出吃痛的叫声后沉闷地落到地毯上。他刚想开口抱怨，低头却看见书的封面，一下子噤了声。他探身捡起它，随手翻到某一页，那片已经干裂的月桂叶便从其中掉了出来。

Ezio抬头，却只看见Altaïr的背影。他叹了口气，对他闹别扭的原因毫无头绪。他把手中的小说和那本书叠在一块儿放在一旁，慢吞吞地从床上爬起来，懒懒得有点像是什么猫科动物。

“你在生什么气？”Ezio凑过来问道，而Altaïr不得不腾出一只手接住这个压到自己肩上的家伙。

“我没有生气。”

“有没有人说过你说谎很烂？”

“自然不如你，”他淡淡地回道，“可以请你先起来一下吗？”

“再待一会儿......拜托。”

Altaïr也懒得推开他，就着这个姿势随便抽了几本不认识的书放在一旁，想要确认一下这些书的内容加以整理。他刚要翻开第一本的时候却被一股突如其来的力道直接拽倒在他们的床上。本能几乎叫他一跃而起的同时给对方一拳，好在他及时想起他身处何处，立即平静了下来。他瞪着双手撑在自己身侧悬在上方的Ezio，在后者的阴影中莫名其妙。

Ezio吻了下来。Altaïr从来都摸不透他亲吻的规律和目的。也许意大利人就是喜欢在任何情况下接吻？好吧，也许作为阿拉伯人，他不应该指责其他民族的距离感。对方很快发现他没有专注于自己，结束一吻后便不高兴地问他：“你在想什么？”

“你想做什么？”本该答话的人反问道。Ezio难得没有计较，反而很快给了他答案：他直接跨坐到了Altaïr身上，意味深长地缓缓地挺腰磨蹭。

Altaïr挣了一下，别过头避开了另一个热情的吻，让它落在了脸颊上。Ezio于是生气地在他下颌上咬了一口。

“你什么毛病？”

Altaïr皱着眉用余光迅速地扫过他的脸，却不愿意停留视线。Ezio靠得很近，呼吸很轻，但很热，落在他耳朵下边一小段裸露的脖颈处，感觉有点痒。

“你又什么毛病？”Ezio抬起身抱怨道，“你太不解风情了。”

“随你怎么说，”Altaïr作势要推开他，“我还有东西要整理。”

“但你本来有机会反击的吧？”Ezio抢先压住他，态度咄咄逼人，即使Altaïr从不把他的威胁当回事。

“......快从我身上下去，你好重。”

“好吧，那你告诉我你为什么生气。”

这次Altaïr真的把眉毛拧在了一起。

“我说了我没有生气。”

“现在有了。”Ezio近乎无理地轻轻笑着，不由分说地将阴影落在他眼中，掰过他的脸，印了一吻在他唇上。

“明天还有课。今晚不能好好休息吗？”

“明天我只有你的课。那就快点做完。”

压在他身上的人像在展示自己的决心一样开始解他的衬衫。Altaïr算是拿他没辙了。他抬手抓住对方还在解自己扣子的手腕，另一只手托住他的腰，用一个巧劲儿给Ezio翻了个身。

“好吧。那也别花时间脱衣服了。”

Altaïr说着就压了上来。在他够着床头柜去拿润滑剂的时候，Ezio在他身下极其狭小的空间里根本动弹不得，半张脸都埋进了被子。他扭动着挣扎起来，Altaïr却按住了他的后颈叫他不要乱动。

你这混蛋是故意的。Altaïr读懂了他眼神的意思。

当然。他于是也用眼神回答道。

Altaïr不客气地把手指塞进Ezio的屁股里时，Ezio一拳挥了过去。那一拳当然被对方稳稳地接下，但也理所当然地引发了他的不满。

“我也不介意先打一架。”

“痛死了，你还不如直接跟我打一架。”

他屁股上随即被应景地扇了一巴掌。

“放松。”身后那人命令道。

妈的，他想让他怎么放松？Altaïr的前戏向来简单，痛到不是问题，但Ezio觉得自己迟早也得上他一次，叫他也体会一下里边塞东西是什么感觉。

“你给我慢一点......你怎么每次做爱都跟新手一样？”

“那你每次还都叫得那么响，难道不喜欢吗？”

他试图反驳，Altaïr却令人恼火地对他的一切知根知底，很快找到能让他头皮发麻的地方，用手指反复按压，顿时把Ezio想说的话全都噎了回去。油脂填满了手指和内壁之间的缝隙，多余的润滑液被挤出，顺着他的大腿内侧滑腻地淌下。那感觉有点奇怪，叫他没来由地一阵羞耻。

温暖的肠道不多时便做好了进一步被扩张的准备，连Ezio也开始无意识地摆腰迎合，渴望更多。Altaïr却突然抽出手指，不顾身下人不满的轻哼，将他转过身来，抬起他的小腿架到自己肩上。他的下身顶着Ezio的大腿，让后者清晰地感受到他胯下露骨的欲望；结实的肌肉在半敞的衬衫中若隐若现，Ezio沿着他的腹部向下扫视，喉结滑动，视线热烈得几乎能和皮带上的金属扣环撞出声响。抑制冲动并不好受，不过Altaïr向来对自己的耐心很有自信；他侧头吻Ezio的脚踝，视线始终落在他身上。

“不满意的话，来亲自教我一下？”

Ezio仰靠在被子里，眼珠转了转，挑起嘴角。他从Altaïr手中抽回自己的脚，抵上对方的肩膀：“躺下。”

Altaïr乖乖地向后撤身，靠在了床头。Ezio趴过来随意地在他脸上亲了一口，然后径直向下移去，利落地解开他的皮带，扯下他的裤子，探出舌尖碰了碰他的性器。Altaïr伸手搭上Ezio的后颈，亲昵地捏了两下，像在鼓励他继续。但他好像又突然想起了什么，兀自探身去床头柜翻出了一个东西。Altaïr不明所以地定睛细看，随后不由感叹这人的趣味真是诡异。那是Altaïr的眼镜，没什么度数，当初为了防辐射才买的。Ezio戴上它，问他好不好看。

“现在更像是我在和自己做爱了。”Altaïr点评道。

Ezio在镜片后摆出了复杂的表情。Altaïr忍着笑捧过他的脸，安抚般地在他额前和颊上落了几个吻。Ezio随后灵巧地从他指间溜走，把手覆在他的小腹上，向上推皱他的衬衫，低头把他的阴茎含进嘴里。Altaïr喟叹一声，指尖收紧。

这样讲很奇怪，但Ezio擅长这个。他几乎可以完美照顾到Altaïr所有的敏感点，让他在自己的口腔里充分地被包裹，享受自己柔软的舌头和湿热的侧壁。唾液和着前液从他的嘴角溢出，沿着柱身淌至底部，被他用手抹开就着滑动。头顶的喘息逐渐变得粗重，Ezio也能感受到对方在自己嘴里愈发坚硬胀大，让他油然而生作为主导方的快感。

眼镜歪了，他无暇去扶，随它离开自己的脸，掉在Altaïr腿上。它真正的主人把它拿走并戴上。Ezio望着他笑道：“它还是适合你。你现在看起来像个禁欲派。”

Altaïr没理他，示意他继续。Ezio的嘴唇回到了他的顶端，而欲望被胡乱揉成一团，轻盈摇晃，落在地上却如惊雷乍起。Ezio无意识地向上瞥了一眼他的脸，脊背不由骤然一紧。

戴着眼镜喘气也太犯规了，他心想，决心不再看他，视线却忍不住上瞟。他贪恋对方皮肤的气味，又无法割舍他炽烈的目光；他做不到一心两用，干脆全部一把揽过。

嘴里的东西已经足够润滑，Ezio开始进一步尝试。他沉下舌根、放松肌肉，伸直脖颈让对方的阴茎滑入喉咙深处。泪水溢出眼眶，但他将生理反射控制得很好，并坚持把它吞到最深。放在他肩上的手指陡然攥紧又立刻松开，而看不到Altaïr的表情让他觉得多少有点遗憾。

说深喉不爽是假的。他第一次能做到的时候还挨了Altaïr好几个诡异的眼神。拜托，都什么年代了，连视频都不让人看吗？他吐出来喘了口气，抬手抹去嘴边的液体。他也不是想趁机自夸学习能力有多强，但从唱歌到口交，可没哪件事难住过他。

“慢一点......Ezio。”

他听出年长者叫自己名字时的尾音已经不稳，于是趁势舌尖用力，从根部一口气舔到阴茎颈，又在小系带处轻柔地打转，满意地听见对方没来得及忍住的呻吟。Ezio抬起头，冲Altaïr摆出一个得意的笑容：“被自己口交感觉很好？”

“......你这么一说感觉有点恶心。”

Ezio差点儿大笑起来。Altaïr不高兴地钳住他的下巴，俯身吻他。他将舌尖挤进他的口腔，在他的上颚用力地舔舐。Ezio分不清觉得痒还是舒服，微合牙关，用牙齿轻咬住入侵者舌头的中间。Altaïr放开他时快速地舔了一下他的上唇，弄得他舌根倏地发麻。

呼吸未平，但气势得在。Ezio索性直接爬上来坐到Altaïr身上，当着他的面舔湿刚刚还放在他阴茎上的手指，扶着他的肩膀抬起腰，将手伸到身后给自己扩张。他的视线一直没有离开Altaïr，连胸腔的一起一伏也皆是引诱；后者同样专心地注视着他，和他一起轻喘，从他的脸颊摸到发烫的耳后，用指腹贴着他的发根轻按。

“Altaïr......帮我一下。”

脸侧的手掌的温度很舒服，Ezio在其上蹭了蹭，压低声音说道。Altaïr于是向下探去握住他的勃起，缓慢地套弄，手圈得很紧；另一只则伸进Ezio的衬衫，经过他紧绷的肌肉，顺着他脊背中央的沟壑滑下，摸到对方正踌躇不前的手。Altaïr坚定了它的意念，并加入了一根自己的手指。

Ezio闷哼一声，反射性地想要退缩，被Altaïr抢先按住。年长者的嘴唇贴上他的颈侧，叼起一小块皮肤用齿尖轻轻摩擦。Ezio抬手想把他推开，不料身后被同时深入了一节手指，叫眼前有点发昏，不知道该先顾哪边。他只好抖着声音恳求对方再温和一些，而Altaïr确实放开了他的脖颈，却紧接着刮了刮他的内壁，带起他一阵颤栗。他吻过他的肩窝和锁骨，又回头去和他接吻。

手指加到三根，Ezio呼吸愈发急促，而他自己的那根在身后进退两难，僵在原地。异物带来的不适倒是将近褪去，可紧接着就有更多问题摆在眼前。Altaïr却似乎并没有察觉到他的想法，仍然一言不发地埋头开拓；对Ezio来说却像是隔靴搔痒，格外煎熬。他几次试图催促无果，最终只得认输地弯下身，倚在Altaïr耳边刻意发出几声清晰的低吟。

虽然那很轻，但他发誓他感觉到了对方胸腔的振动，于是用意大利语骂了他一句。Altaïr对此未加理会，抽出手指，换上勃起的阴茎在他臀缝间磨蹭。从后穴流出的油脂和身后坚硬的触感瞬间让Ezio清醒不少，慌忙按住对方：“别......我自己来。”

他撑起身体，手绕到后方握住Altaïr的阴茎，对准自己的穴口，缓缓坐下。Altaïr吻了他的项链，在他胸前吻他裸露的肌肤，另一边用双手托住他，向外轻掰他的臀瓣，以便接受自己的进入。Ezio几乎坐到最底，这才松开被自己咬得泛白的下唇。

Altaïr前倾着抵在他肩上，没有马上动作。Ezio轻抚他的后颈和干净的短发，试着抬腰，却立刻被Altaïr固定在了双臂之中；Altaïr皱着眉，脸色通红地低喘，自下而上用透澈的金色眼睛望了怀里的人一眼，声音暗哑着叫他别动。

Ezio用了好几个深呼吸来平复心情，这才明白眼前这人其实并非热衷于打破规则，而是他本身就在规则之外，甚至从未被秩序包括。Ezio摘下他的眼镜丢在一旁，凑上去轻吻他的眉眼和脸颊，以指擦过他的唇际。Altaïr的手臂终于放松下来，而Ezio得以扶着他的肩膀撑起身子，小幅度地移动。他适应得并没那么快，但对方刚刚的表情让他的大脑不顾一切地叫嚣着想要更多。

“我和那些喜欢在床上把房顶叫塌的家伙可不一样，”他用舌尖卷过下唇，眨了眨糖色的眼睛，“想要我叫出声，你恐怕还得再努力点儿。”

挑衅也算是Ezio的一技之长，即使有时候他也不会因此占多大便宜。Altaïr顿了一下，随后握住他的腰，将他抬起，然后压下。Ezio猛地吸了一口气，为尚未消退的疼痛和混杂涌上的快感。彻底放松身体恐怕只会雪上加霜，他因此绷紧肌肉，尽量维持着平衡；Altaïr却看出了他的小心思，趁他分神时就着这个姿势起身，把他放倒在被子上，在Ezio发出抗议之前用手掌按压起他的小腹。感官被骤然放大，直窜至他的大脑，他呜咽着扣住对方的肩膀，不适地皱起眉头。

“嘿......等一等。叫我耐心点的不是你吗？”

突如其来的酥麻感叫他从头顶软到趾尖，他无言地掐了掐罪魁祸首的小臂，求饶的话卡在喉咙里。他没想到对方能无赖至此，甚至还能咬着下唇装出一副无辜的样子。Ezio好不容易稳了声音，忍不住开口抱怨道：“我应该早点发现你是个混蛋。”

“现在也不晚，”Altaïr低头亲他一下，愉快地问他，“再见到我不高兴吗？”

“如果不是你教了一门这么无聊的课，我还是挺乐意再见到你的。”

唇上一痛，Ezio没说什么，只是揉着嘴角，莫名其妙地笑了起来。Altaïr眯起眼睛威胁他道：“明天你要是敢在我的课上睡觉，你就等着吧。”

“什么？你别喘气，好好说话。”

Altaïr骂了他一句，Ezio没听清，但他还在笑。每次用这个姿势Ezio都会把腿分得很开，搭在Altaïr的肩膀或腿侧，让他没有阻碍地操自己。他肌肉的线条实在足够漂亮，像是古希腊时期健美的青年男子的雕塑。那会儿的雕塑家手下之作精简至极，人物动作简单干练、身上衣物也寥寥无几，却叫人从里边直瞧出作者已是参透万物姿态，几刀下去便收了半个宇宙在其中。Altaïr用手撑住他的膝弯，随意擦去他身上的汗水，倾身和他唇齿相交。后者举起手臂搂住他的脖子，将低喘和呻吟没入反复的亲吻间。

Altaïr冷不防地沉腰换了个角度顶进来，令Ezio一下子弓起身，差点儿咬破他的下唇。Ezio不带克制地手上用力，死死捏住对方的手腕；Altaïr便知道自己找对了地方，没有理会腕上的痛感，反而唇角微扬。

“感觉怎么样？”

Ezio不喜欢他这么问，这做法太老派了。但这次他调不出时间和神经来思考，只得使舌头抢了先回答。

“感觉、太好了......他妈的。”他仰直身子，从嗓子里艰难地挤出声音。阴茎因为体内的刺激不断涌出前列腺液，在他的小腹上添了几道水痕。兴奋的红色像小小的蔷薇绽放在他面颊之上，从他的眼眶蔓延至颈侧与耳后的肌肤，卸去他佯作轻松的伪装。Altaïr抬手拨开他沾湿的额发，在他眉眼处轻吻。

他身下窸窸窣窣尽是沙砾，而他的吻也一样令人涩噎。Ezio接受了其中的干涩与燥热，等他离开自己的嘴唇之后便趁势将食指滑入他双唇间的缝隙，却觉得那触感湿润柔软如花蕊。Altaïr皱了皱眉，但还是任他将中指也伸进来，摸索自己的舌头。

“......你果然很美，”Ezio调整呼吸，终于开口道。他半长的棕发已散了大半，铺开在没有形状的被子上，滑落进光到不了的缝隙，“在大学的时候我就这么觉得了。”

Altaïr想说点儿什么，但是他的学生先一步擒住了他的舌头。Ezio的另一只手在他手背上沿着隆起如山脉的血管摸索，感觉鲜明得仿佛能从血管的末端延展至他的心脏，在其内部牵起久不平复的涌荡。

“你要是再多看我几眼就好了，”他继续自说自话，“天知道你有什么魅力......”

他反正想不起来了。那时怎么遇见Altaïr、怎么认识、又怎么到今天这种关系，他都记得太过模糊。第一面也许是自己难得一去的图书馆，或者某一次素来无趣得教人昏昏欲睡的演讲，也可能是在组织的时候自己曾和他擦肩而过。Altaïr大学时总穿带兜帽的卫衣，Ezio则喜欢通过他的走路姿势和口音来辨认每一个可能。生活上的交集其实少得可怜，而对方回学校教的课也只是自己的一门选修；可他翻遍这几年的记忆又几乎找不出没有Altaïr的角落，仿佛他早已通过比记忆更牢靠的东西渗入并扎根于自己的大脑，无时无刻、如影随形，进入他的视野时周身都泛起金色的浮光。

他终于肯抽出湿淋淋的手指，放过Altaïr的舌头。Altaïr随即再次倾身吻他，有意不给他换气的机会，逼得他抬脚踹自己一下才松开，垂眸看他满脸通红地努力呼吸。

“称导师为Novice，这可是大不敬，Ezio。”

Ezio在他身下，闻言扯出一个微笑，明白他的导师不过是找个借口掩饰他的动摇。然而他还是顺从地喘息着说道：“对不起，导师。请您原谅我。”

他不介意多用几个吻把他哄好。但当Altaïr把他的阴茎握在手里捋动时，他的笑容就显得有点僵硬。

“等一下，Altaïr。这样有点——”

他说话时身下被握紧，后半句因此咬在了嘴里。

“Mentore......请等一下，”他皱起眉头笑道，“您一定要用这种方式吗？”

Altaïr没有回答，柔软的舌尖舔过他发热的耳廓，又在他耳垂上轻咬一下。Ezio试着捋顺自己的呼吸，却不能如愿。他的衬衫被解开搭在身侧，露出皮肤的地方全都覆着一层薄薄的汗水。Altaïr近乎怜悯地摆弄他的阴茎，锁他进没有门窗的欲望牢笼；他于其中忍受燥热的煎熬，时而又遇漫天的风雪，连皮肤也要皲裂。Ezio挣扎着凑上来吻他的眼睛，想让他手下留情，而他身上带着他们洗发水的味道，令Altaïr隐约嗅见枯冷的松木，以及不知道从哪里沾来切了半开的水果的香。

他们在床上可不讲这么肉麻的话，不过Ezio现在闻起来像个苹果派。Altaïr被这个念头缠住了，搞得他有点饿。待会儿煎个蛋作夜宵好了。

他身下的苹果派拍了拍他的脸令他回过神，问他刚刚在想什么。Altaïr难得心虚地避开了那道明明温顺的目光。而Ezio见他不答，猜到他大概又在想些莫名其妙的事情。他没有再问，只是漫不经心地调笑道：“专心点儿，亲爱的导师。你的学生不够优秀吗？”

Altaïr将嘴唇抿成一条冷硬的直线，唇边的伤疤也因此僵直。

“恰恰相反，”他将视线回落，冷静地答道，“我所有的注意力都在你身上。”

“等——”

Ezio连一个音节都未发完整就被席卷而上的快感击退。他紧咬牙关，不是为了拦住声音，而是为了不输得太惨。Altaïr却在偏这个时候俯下身，扳着他的下巴吻他，让他没办法专心反抗，只能被迫大开城门。被入侵者总是痛苦不堪，绝不承认自己在被击溃的瞬间其实松了一口气。

Altaïr用左手掩住他的嘴巴，身下的动作像是借愉悦之名的暴力。Ezio将他的小臂攥出几道红印，将他臂上的旧伤衬得更加苍白。他伸出舌尖舔吻对方的掌心，如猫科讨好同伴惯用的手段，发出的声音听起来像是在哽咽，颤抖着呼唤他的导师。

“继续，Mentore，请您......”

他的导师拿开了左手，伏在他耳边许诺道：“如你所愿。” 

他随即迷失于风暴之中。阳光不再重要，它同风暴俱为一体，砸下时混合了苦痛和幸福，像忍冬的藤般互相纠缠，难以分离；他在其间只能短暂地呼吸，扒开铺天盖地、黄白相间的小花，勉强于其中吸入清冽得发苦的空气。

Altaïr的动作还是一如既往得坚定，Ezio只能在心中祈祷他别太过一意孤行。说出来的话开始组不成句子，甚至来不及担心他的腰侧是否被对方过热的掌心烙上痕迹。持续的强烈快感最终还是让他招架不住，他花上数十秒才从高潮中回过精神，恍惚间发现自己几乎在啜泣。他勾住Altaïr的肩膀，压他下来吻他的嘴唇，抑制着声音里的哭腔含糊地请求道：“别停下来，Altaïr，不要停下来......”

Altaïr照他的话做了，继续揉弄他还在流出液体的阴茎，身下动作也不停。Ezio再也忍不住声音，他去抓对方的手，却没有阻拦他的意思，只将手松松地搭在他的腕上，仿佛仅是为了从他的体温中获得慰藉。Altaïr把他的精液抹开在他腹侧，一面低下头继续吻他，直到粗喘着射进他不断收缩的后穴。

喘息代替话语停留了许久，Ezio抱住他的脑袋，拉着他一起放松身体瘫软下去。他隔着他几乎湿透的衬衫轻抚他的后背，乖顺地又接受了几个轻吻。Altaïr直起身脱掉上衣丢在一旁，又躺回床里，抬起手臂搁在自己额头上。

看到他大汗淋漓的样子，Ezio自心底冒出莫名的快意，也不在意自己同样尚且气息不稳，只顾着爬到他身边，揶揄他道：“需不需要我抱你去浴室，嗯？”

Altaïr挑眉，一个眼神便叫他封上嘴巴。Ezio自觉不妙，拉过被子为他的导师盖好——而且周到地想到对方的脸也可能受凉，十分贴心地将其一并纳入被下。Altaïr无语地把被子从脸上拽下来的时候，只看见了Ezio在浴室门口的背影。

啊，刚刚答应让他抱自己去浴室就好了。Altaïr翻过身，望着天花板困倦地想到。

—

后来Altaïr还是克服了困意爬了起来，顺手把他们的衣服都丢进了洗衣机。等他们洗完澡出来，Ezio就径直扑到了床上，说什么也不想再起来。他把自己卷进被子装成一个巨大的蛹，只露了湿漉漉的头发在外边，让水滴在地毯而不是床上。Altaïr不知道该说他什么，也懒得喝他去吹头，只好去厨房煎蛋，也给这只蛹也煎了一个回来；并且在后者无理地要求喂食的时候面无表情地拒绝了他。

Ezio于是挫败地用叉子在蛋黄上戳洞，看着里边儿未凝固的液体黏黏糊糊地淌出来，染在白色的蛋清上。看到这画面的Altaïr忽然心情有点复杂，及时转过头继续整理书架。那些没什么意义的书被他挑出来，一起塞到书架的最上一层；Ezio在其中看到几本自己之前买的漫画，却没敢出声抗议。他低头默默地咬了一口他的煎蛋，蛋黄一点点流进嘴里，热度刚好，味道很香。

Altaïr抽了一本书出来，坐回到床沿。Ezio切了一小块蛋清，裹着被子凑到Altaïr身旁，笑嘻嘻地把叉子举到他嘴边：“张嘴。”

对方不为所动：“吃过了。”

Ezio一脸没趣地吃掉那块儿蛋清，随后很快解决了剩下的部分。他把盘子搁在床头柜上，然后又卷着被子躺回去了。洗衣机隔着浴室的门板嗡嗡作响，Ezio侧耳听着，想搞明白转筒启动的规律。他刚数到第四次，Altaïr就打断了他。

“它一直在那本书里？“

Ezio反应了一下才明白他在说那片叶子，于是转头望着他的背影“嗯”了一声。Altaïr没接话，Ezio等了一会儿，实在忍不住问道：“你到底在生什么气，Altaïr？”

Altaïr转了过来，盘一条腿在床上，和他对视一会儿才终于说道：“......我不喜欢那本书的翻译。”

Ezio一脸无法置信地坐起身瞪着对方：“......就因为这个？”

“就？”他的导师眉头紧锁，“那版的翻译烂透了。言不达意，遣词造句苍白干瘪，诗的美感给毁得一干二净。我不能理解怎么会有出版社愿意将它出版......你为什么不能找本更好的？”

他推推Ezio，让他给自己腾个地方躺下。Ezio不情不愿地往边上挪了挪，看着Altaïr舒舒服服地看起书，有点郁闷地问他：“有什么建议？”

刚做出一个口型的Altaïr下一秒就被面色不善的Ezio恶狠狠地盯住：“你要是敢说《哲学史》以后你就别想再在你课上见到我。”

学分是你的又不是我的。Altaïr哽了一下，最终还是没有说出来。他伸出没拿书的那只手围住Ezio，拍拍他的腰。

“还这么有精神？”

“你有时候也得改改出尔反尔的毛病，”被他圈在手臂里的Ezio捏了捏他的肩膀，似笑非笑地说道，“明天还起得来？”

“嗯，要早起。”他语焉不详地答道。

Ezio瞥了他一眼，不过没多说什么，只是顺着他的力道俯身，捋起他的额发亲了亲他。还没完全干掉的头发从他的脖颈两侧滑落，湿答答地扫过Altaïr的眼眶。他们的洗发水很好闻，让Ezio想到一些讨人喜欢的东西：松木，切开的苹果，和煎得刚好的鸡蛋。站在讲台上的Altaïr总在说没意思的话，但也勉强可以算在其中。

Ezio拿走他手上的书，和那本“翻译烂透了的”诗集摞在一起，决定第二天要破例好好地听一次他的哲学选修。


End file.
